gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/Emily's Place
This is the seventh and final location of Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 19: Labor of Love Level 1 *In Emily's Place, Emily walk down the stairs slowly due to pregnancy. *Patrick goes downstairs. *Emily slowly walks to the doors to open. *Emily walks to the counter, but slowly as what the narrator said. She breathes. *Edward and Evelyn enter the place. Emily does actions to the counter. *Edward distracts Emily. *Edward takes the cookies from oven! *Emily pulls the bag to the right. *Evelyn: Patrick, you really shouldn't let her do this anymore... *Patrick: I know, but you try and stop her... *Patrick: I told her most women spend their maternity leave, sitting, lying and reading, but... *Emily: ...I'm not most woman! *Patrick: I know, honey, but look at what you're trying to do... *Emily: But I can't just close the restaurant... can I..? *Patrick: What is we help you out? *Emily: But what about your job, Patrick? *Patrick: It would only be a couple of weeks and I was finishing up at the garden anyway. *Edward: You just sit over here and we'll take care of everything! *Emily goes to sit at the comfy chair. *Edward puts away the cookies, and Patrick goes to work as a cleaner. *Emily goes to sit to serve. Afterward *Edward cleans the counter. *Patrick puts money in register. Emily is expecting a baby. *Emily: Patrick, come over... *Patrick comes to Emily. *Emily and Patrick deal together. *Patrick feels Emily a baby *Emily: Right... There! *Patrick gets closer to a baby. *Patrick: Hey kiddo, it's your dad... *Emily touches Patrick, who leans to Emily. *Patrick: ...Love you... Level 2 *Patrick picks the cherries. *Patrick gives the pillow to Emily. Edward makes a pit. *Patrick kisses Emily. Edward cleans the counter. Afterward *Edward cleans the counter, and Patrick cashes in to the register. *Patrick: ALL DONE! *Patrick and Edward gave a high-five! *Emily's crying! Patrick goes to her! *Patrick: What's the matter, is something wrong? Should I get something? Did we do something wrong? *Emily: No... I.. just... I... *Emily: I'm just so happy, you guys kept the restaurant open... *Emily: You're so sweet and I can't even help... *Edward: Well, We're actually having a lot of fun! *Patrick: Just promise me, we'll at least close the restaurant for a few months after the little one arrives... *Emily: Maybe just a couple of weeks? *Patrick: How am I going to manage two Napoli women... *Edward: Don't ask me, I was never able too... *Edward leaves and shuts the door behind. *Emily and Patrick go upstairs. *In the bedroom, they're sleeping. Emily feels the head down with baby ready. *Emily is so hurtful due to baby when she sleeps. *Until then... Emily's awake. Extra/Sneak Peek *Emily wakes up. *She feels that she has a baby inside. She is pregnant! *Emily: Patrick! it's time!! *Patrick: No, the alarm clock hasn't gone off yet. *Emily: No. Patrick! IT'S TIME!!! *Patrick wakes up! *Patrick: Oh. What? You mean... *Emily and Patrick get up. *Patrick: I'll go start the car! *Patrick wears the blue clothes. *Then, Patrick accidentally bumped into a sofa. *Patrick takes a deep breath. *Patrick rushes downstairs to start the car. *Emily still feels the baby inside. *Patrick starts to carry Emily, leaving the place, to the hospital. *Rosie follows Emily down to the stairs. *Continued at Delicious: Emily's New Beginning.